Pokemon: The Road to Victory
by Glomp-Worthy Ash
Summary: A kid from Littleroot Town named Hideo wishes one day he'll become a great pokemon master but occurances delay his adventure until his 16th birthday. After 6 strong years of training at home he finally receives his starter and goes off on his journey.
1. The Kid From Littleroot

Author's note: This story will have to do with my own character. He will encounter a lot of things and people that Ash has before.   
  
In fact my character looks upto Ash and eventually will meet up wih him. Well, anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

----------------------  
  
Pokemon: Road to Victory  
  
Chapter 1. The Kid From Littleroot  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
An announcer yelled over the loud cheering crowd,  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, we've now arrived at the finals of this year's Pokemon World League.  
  
This years finalists are ...."   
  
"Wow! I cant believe we're actually here! My first up close look at pokemon competition!" An excited 9 year old boy said from the front row.  
  
"...she's from Blackthorn city and our other competitor is...."  
  
"Ha ha! But I guarantee it will not be your last." The boy's father assured him.  
  
"...from Pallet Town. These are two great trainers and soon to be pokemon masters! Now let the battle begin!!!"  
  
"What do you mean?" The boy asked.  
  
The two trainers each called out two pokemon.   
  
"Oh would you look at that. They're starting at with Linoone and Medichan vs Gengar and Grumpig. Looks like there's an obvious advantage here!"  
  
The boy's father had his arms crossed and looked over at the battle.  
  
"With your love of pokemon, you're going to turn out to be one of the best. You'll come here and you'll win." He looked down at his son and place a hand on his small head.  
  
"You really think so Dad?"  
  
"Hideo, I know so." His voice said those words gently so only his boy could hear.  
  
"Oh my gosh I cannot believe what I just saw!" the announcer cheered.  
  
--------------------  
  
"And then his Pikachu went soaring into the air and BZZZZ" the boy shook his body as if he was being electrocuted, "he fried her Gyrados and he won!"   
  
"My my, sounds exciting! I wish I coulda been there."  
  
"Yeah too bad. It was great."  
  
His father then came into the room and brought her some food to eat. She was in a hospital room about to have a baby.   
  
"So is it close?" His father asked his wife. She placed a hand on her belly.  
  
"Yup, pretty close. Any day now."  
  
"I still can't believe that you have to be in the hospital here for a few days though."  
  
"Yeah, but it's a safety measure. They don't take any chances this time." The father nodded and looked over at his son.  
  
"I'm gonna have new brother soon! Gosh I can't wait. I'm gonna teach him everything he needs to know about pokemon."  
  
"Easy there tiger. You still have a lot to learn yourself."  
  
"I'll be 10 next month and then finally I'll be an official pokemon trainer!"  
  
"Which pokemon will you be starting with, hun?" His mom asked.  
  
"I still haven't decided."  
  
"And remember, it doesn't always have to be one of the starters either son. You could always pick a Zizagoon, a Sentret, or ummm even a Mankey."  
  
"Hmmm, I really wish I could pick a Pikachu like that one trainer had. It was soooo strong!"  
  
"Well, he worked hard and became friends with his pokemon. That's how he got his Pikachu so strong."  
  
The boy then yawned. His mother smiled.  
  
"I think you should take him home now. He's had a long day." His mother told his father.  
  
"C'mon champ!" His father picked him up into his arms and then walked over to his wife. He kissed her.  
  
"Now give a kiss to Mommy before we leave."  
  
Hideo gave a kiss to his mom on the cheek and she kissed him back.  
  
"G'night hun"  
  
Hideo smiled and as they walked out he saw his mother wave and saw her for the very last time.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Five years later.  
  
"Okay, you throw the PokeBall only after you've weaken it. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah yeah"  
  
A now older Hideo stood over next to his 5 year old brother Ketcha and was teaching him the basics of Pokemon training. Hideo had dark brown hair that came onto his eyes over a headband he wore. He usually wore a hat that his father had bought at the pokemon league five years ago, but recently it had been getting hot, so he settled with the headband. He wore a blue vest over a shirt with long white sleeves. A belt and long black pants covered up the rest. And of course the latest running shoes from the Devon Corporation in Rustboro.  
  
"You hold the PokeBall like this and then..." With his tongue touching his top lip he threw the ball and it sucked a Pidgey into it."  
  
"Woah .... so that's how you catch'em?"  
  
"Wait," he pointed to the shaking pokeball, "you see it moving? It's still struggling to get loose but if it's weak enough it'll stay in."  
  
The red light on the front of the ball went out and the ball stopped twitching!  
  
"Ha ha! Hey, you caught it!" Ketcha cheered while jumping up and down.  
  
Hideo walked over and picked up the ball,   
  
"Here. Catch." He tossed the ball to his bro.  
  
"I can have it?"  
  
"Yup. Your very first pokemon."  
  
"Wow!!! Thanks Hideo!" He jumped onto his brother and hugged him.  
  
"Hey big brother?"  
  
"Yeah?" Hideo looked down at his bro as they walked back home.  
  
"Why didn't ever go on a journey? Y'know like when you turn 10 trainers go traveling."  
  
"Well, after Mom died after having you," he placed a hand around his shoulder, "I had to take care of you. Dad got sick and then I had to be the man of the house. So I just couldn't leave you."  
  
"But it's your dream to be a pokemon master! You can't let me stop you! It's your dream!" His brother looked up at him with big cute eyes.  
  
"If it was only that simple Ketcha. I'll go one day on a journey, but not yet."  
  
"When will you go?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You could always take me with you."  
  
"Then what about pops?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot."  
  
"He's still sick. He needs us," Hideo said.  
  
"He's gonna get better. You'll see."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." They walked down the street and into their house.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Hey boys. Long time no see!"  
  
"Professor Oak! What are you doing here?"  
  
The professor was sitting in the living room with their father chatting away.  
  
He got up and shook their hands.  
  
"Well, your father called me down here all the way from Goldenrod. Seems that he wanted me to talk to you."  
  
"To me?" Hideo was shocked.  
  
"Well, you're about a week away from turning 16. And your pokemon gym challenge has been long overdue." The Professor looked over to Hideo's father and he nodded.  
  
"It's time you started your journey."  
  
"B-but, what do you mean?" Hideo asked totally surprised.  
  
"I mean you should leave today or at the very latest tomorrow?"  
  
"Huh, just like that?"  
  
"Son," His father spoke up and then coughed, "I'm going to go stay with the Professor and you and Ketcha will be going traveling together. I've been planning this for years but I've been waiting for the perfect time."  
  
"So I'm really gonna go on an actual pokemon quest?!" His face lit up.  
  
The Professor nodded.  
  
"And I'm going too?!" Ketcha asked.  
  
"Yup." His father said.  
  
"Yippie!" Ketcha yelled out. Hideo then turned around and started running upstairs to start packing.  
  
"Oh and Hideo!" Oak said. Hideo came down and placed his hands on the stairway railing.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Here." Oak tossed something towards his way. He caught it.  
  
"What's this?" It was a pokeball with a small lightning bolt on it.   
  
"Why, it's your starter."  
  
"Really?! What kind?"  
  
"It's a Pikachu." His father said with a smile on his face.  
  
"What! A pikachu!"  
  
"I've known you've been wanting one since you were little."  
  
"These are impossible to find."  
  
"Yes, we know. So I asked Samuel here to bring me one from the Johto region since there are a lot over there."  
  
"Wow! Thanks dad!" Hideo came running and hugged his dad then Oak.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for. Hurry! Go and pack!"  
  
"Alright! Yes!!" Hideo went parading up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------

- And so the day of Hideo's grand journey will now begin. And as for us we will have to let him be for now. We'll leave off here for now.... To Be Continued


	2. Onward to Pallet

Pokemon: The Road to Victory  
  
Chapter 2. Onward to Pallet  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Last time we left right when Hideo had gotten news that he was finally going to be able to go on a full fledged journey. Now we join our hero again as he's about to leave. Now let's go along with him as he goes to Pallet.  
  
"Uhh flashlight, band-aids, pokeballs of course, and umm let's see," Hideo searched his room for things to bring along in his backpack, "dad's hat. I'm gonna need that for good luck."  
  
Ketcha came into the room carrying an overloaded backpack which he could barely hold.  
  
"I'm.... argh... all set...ughh" Ketcha fell over. Hideo laughed. He knelt over his fallen brother.  
  
"I think you're going to have to leave some of this stuff behind Ketcha."  
  
"Oh all right." Ketcha walked out struggling again.  
  
"Heh heh," Hideo could only laugh at his brother's silliness.  
  
"Okay Poochyena, Beautifly, and Wingull." He named each pokeball as he snapped them onto his belt.  
  
"Alright, I'm all done packing."  
  
"Hat. Vest. Pants. Oh my gloves, almost forgot." He went to his night stand at the side of his bed and snatched his gloves and began to put them on. His eyes slanted back at the night stand as he snapped up his gloves.   
  
"Only one thing left." Hideo walked over to his bedside dresser where the pokeball the Professor gave him was. He picked it up.  
  
"Pikachu, come on out." Hideo said. A light covered the room, then it subsided, leaving a Pikachu on his bed. Hideo leaned over.  
  
"Pikachu." It shook his head a bit and yawned like it had been sleeping.  
  
"Hmmm...Huh....Oh.....Hmmmm" Hideo moved to the left, then the right, over and then knelt down. He moved in every direction to see every aspect of Pikachu's body.  
  
"Nice shiny coat. Red patches. But what about the tail..." He reached over and grabbed its tail.  
  
"Pika?! PIKACHU!!!"   
  
BZZZZZZZZZ   
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" Hideo's eyes were seeing stars and he couldn't keep his balance.  
  
"Very....powerful....ugh," Hideo fell over onto his bed. He eyed his Pikachu.  
  
"Now aren't you a strong one." Pikachu tilted its head and smiled.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're having fun zapping the life outta me. Heh heh." Hideo then heard a voice come from downstairs.  
  
"Hideo, Ketcha. Let's hurry it up we're about to leave!" Hideo's father shouted.  
  
"Huh? Leave?" Hideo called back Pikachu into its ball, grabbed his bag, and then fell over.  
  
"Whoops, my shoe laces are untied." He tied them tight and slid down the railing of the stairs. Ketcha came down right after he did with a lot smaller pack this time.  
  
"Guys done packing?" Oak asked.  
  
"Yup, but where are we going? I thought me and Ketcha were the ones going."  
  
"Well, we know how much you've been wanting to go somewhere new.... so when I go to stay with Oak in Pallet town, Well, you're going along too." Hideo's dad said.  
  
"Pallet Town? In Kanto!? I'm starting there! Oh my gosh I can't believe this."  
  
"Didn't think you would hehehe." His father said.  
  
"So I'll be able to travel the same way he did." Hideo mentioned.  
  
Yes, he was a fine trainer... well still is heh heh." Oak said.  
  
"But don't forget Hideo. This is the year you've been waiting for." Hideo's dad said  
  
"How can I forget. It's what I've been training for my whole life."   
  
"Ahh yes, the Pokemon World League that takes place every five years. Only the best make it there." Oak said.  
  
"Yesiree! And my boy is one of those best. Even though he never went on an actual journey, when he turned 10 he beat all the trainers around our area." Hideo's father said.  
  
"Yes, I've heard of his impressive record. But this is no regular test of skill. This is where Pokemon Masters themselves compete. Perhaps it'd be best not to expect too much this time around. Just do your best."  
  
"Yeah, that's right son. Do your best and be proud of your best."  
  
"Alright Dad." He did his little hand shake that he and his dad do.   
  
The Professor looked at his watch.   
  
"Wow, I think its best time we leave. We have to catch a plane on the new air strip in Oldale Town."   
  
Hideo's dad coughed and then got up, the same with Professor Oak. Hideo and Ketcha put on their backpacks. Ketcha held his Wailmer stuffed toy close.   
  
"Oh wait, before we leave. I have to give you something," Hideo's dad said, "come over here with me. His father motioned for Hideo to follow him. His dad walked over to a dresser in his room and pulled out a necklace.   
  
"Here. You put your starting pokemon's pokeball on the small magnet at the end of the necklace." Hideo opened his hand and smiled when his father placed it in his palm. Hideo tied it around his neck and as he placed Pikachu's pokeball in the designated spot his father said,  
  
"Y'know, your mother was the one who made that. She was so excited that you were about to start your journey." Hideo looked up at his dad then hugged him.  
  
"Oh that reminds me. You guys go to the car, I'll be there in a second." Hideo ran to his room upstairs and grabbed a picture frame with a photo of him, his mother, and his dad.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Wow...." Hideo smushed his face against the window of the plane, "that's Pallet Town?"  
  
"Why, yes it is." Oak said.  
  
"Do you see the large building with the windmill?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"That's my laboratory."  
  
"Dang, you have a big lab!" Kethca mentioned.  
  
"Heh heh, well I need a big lab for all the pokemon I study." Oak said.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The plane landed and now the family and Oak were on their way to his Lab.  
  
"Well, here we are." Oak opened his arms out.  
  
"You're going to have a blast here Dad, especially with all the Pokemon!" Ketcha said.  
  
"You bet I am." He said. Hideo's stomach then growled.  
  
"Uhhh whoops."  
  
"Looks like you guys will have to eat before going out to become a pokemon master huh?"  
  
"Eat?!" Ketcha smiled widely.  
  
"We'd appreciate it" Their father said.  
  
"Well, then come on in. I'll have food in a few moments."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Mm mm mm good." {(Campbells soup!)} Hideo said.  
  
"Yeah yeah!" Ketcha said with a full belly.  
  
Hideo stood up, his chair fell back, and he placed his hat on, and flip it backwards.  
  
"Guess it's time to go." Hideo said boldly.  
  
"Guess so. Good luck my boy." Hideo father said.  
  
"Remember, always keep your head up even if you lose." Oak said.  
  
"I will." Hideo nodded. Their father knelt down and placed a hand on Ketcha's shoulder.  
  
"Now make sure you watch out for your older brother," he began to whisper into his ear, "sometimes he can do some pretty unthinkable things because he doesn't think."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Hideo said. Ketcha and his dad laughed.  
  
"Be careful and be there for each other."   
  
"We will." Hideo and Ketcha said in unison. They turned their backs to Oak and their father and began walking down the road. They waved good bye and Hideo finally became the Pokemon trainer he had always wanted to be.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Hideo and Ketcha walked outside the town limits and started to walk into the woods.   
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"According to the PokeNAV, Viridian City. It's about a day's walk away."  
  
"Do you think we'll run into some pokemon."  
  
"Of course. Maybe even a trainer or two." Hideo gripped his pokeball on his necklace and was full of anticipation.  
  
----------------------------   
  
We've arrived at our second stop in our story of Hideo and his quest to become the greatest trainer of all time. In our next encounter with Hideo he will go into his first battle in Kanto and meet his first friend. To Be Continued..... 


	3. The Girl He Met in Viridian

Pokemon: The Road to Victory  
  
Chapter 3. The Girl He Met in Viridian  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
After traveling to Pallet town with Professor Oak, Hideo now must journey across the Kanto region and win a total of 8 badges to participate in the Pokemon League. But that in itself is not enough for our hero, Hideo. Unlike most starting trainers, he wishes to compete in a tournament known as the Pokemon World League where only the best trainers do battle. It's a competition that takes place every five years in different places around the world. Hideo has high hopes and wishes to see these dreams become reality and so now we join him again as he makes his way to his first city, Viridian.  
  
"Okay, right over this hill." Hideo said while eyeing his Pokemon Navigator.  
  
"Ughh... ughh ... ughh' Ketcha fell over, slipped off his back pack, and rolled onto his back.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Can't....take....another....step" Ketcha said while taking deep breaths.  
  
"You're going to have to learn to keep up the pace. We won't be able to stop all the time because your tired. It's just about to get dark." Hideo said while reaching back and taking out a water bottle. He went over to his bro and gave him some water.   
  
"C'mon, we're about a mile away."  
  
"A mile! Ughh!!" Ketcha fell back again.  
  
"I'm going to look up ahead." Hideo said as he ran up the hill in front of them. He stood atop of the hilltop.  
  
"We're there already. Down the hill is the city." Hideo yelled.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Carrying both his backpack and his little brother on his back Hideo made it to the Pokemon Center just in time before collapsing. Nurse Joy walked over to them.  
  
"Usually, Pokemon come here to get fixed up but I think you need some fixing of your own." She said that as she watched Hideo sweat and breath hard.  
  
"Where did you guys come from?"  
  
"P-P-P ahhh" Hideo fell over onto a couch.  
  
"We came from Pallet Town."  
  
"Pallet Town huh? If you're going to walk all that way in one day you're going to have to learn to walk without tiring." She looked at Hideo as he looked at Ketcha because he had just told him the same thing just about 20 minutes ago.  
  
"You guys look tired and hungry. I'll get you something to eat from the cafe."  
  
"Food!" Ketcha was happy. Hideo was tired from carrying everything including his brother and couldn't say a word.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Hideo scarfed down the food he was given and same did Ketcha. They both ate like pigs, like they had never eaten before.   
  
"You guys sure were hungry."  
  
"Yeah yeah!" Ketcha said with a mouthful. Hideo looked over as he saw a girl walk into the Pokemon Center. She had firey red hair that was tied into a ponytail in the back. She had wore glasses but had goggles (the kind that welders use) at her neck. She wore a long shirt but had no sleeves. Around her upper arms were bands with her pokeballs attached to them. Hideo watched her as she talked to Nurse Joy but couldn't hear what they were saying. He took a drink of his soda and placed his cup back onto the table. He looked back over at the girl who Nurse Joy had now handed a tray with a pokeball over to her. Hideo figured out that she must've been picking up a pokemon she had left there. She thanked Nurse Joy and then began to walk through the automatic sliding doors. Hideo threw his napkin onto the table and ran towards the doors.   
  
"Hey! Hey! Girl!" He shouted. She turned around when she heard him.   
  
"You talking to me?"  
  
"Huff huff. Yeah." Hideo said.  
  
"I know it's getting late but do you wanna battle?"  
  
"It's not that late."   
  
"Well, it's about to be nine o'clock.," Hideo said while looking at his watch, "That's pretty late to me."  
  
"Really? I'm a night Noctowl so I don't get tired until it's very late. Are you from around here?"  
  
"Actually no. My father and brother came to Pallet Town this morning from Littleroot town in the Hoenn Region."  
  
"Hoenn Region!? Wow, that's pretty far away. Is it nice over there?"  
  
"Well yeah I guess." Hideo said.  
  
"That's cool. Well then bye." She began to walk off.  
  
"Hey wait! What about our battle?" Hideo asked.  
  
"Battle? Ohhh! The battle. Sorry. I tend to talk a lot and forget why people are even talking to me. I'm like Pyra just shut up already," she giggled to herself, "like I should right now." She began to walk away again.  
  
"Pyra!" Hideo said out loud.  
  
"Huh?" She turned around.  
  
"That's your name right?"  
  
"Yeah. What did you want again?"  
  
"A....battle...." Hideo said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Heh heh sorry. I'm so sorry." She walked over to him. "As you know I'm Pyra. Pyra Volcame . Fire pokemon are my game. What's your name?"  
  
"Ooo nice job with rhyming heh heh. My name is Hideo and this is my actual first battle as an official pokemon trainer."  
  
"This is your first battle? You must be what 16, 17?"  
  
"Almost 16."  
  
"Then how can this be your first battle?"  
  
"It's a long story" Hideo said.  
  
"Well, that can wait for later. I guess I'll just have to go easy on ya then huh?!" She threw off her shirt/jacket and revealed her red tank top. She took off her glasses and placed them in her pocket. She let down her hair which now went into two different directions. She took snatched a pokeball from her arm band.  
  
"Are ya ready?" She smirked.  
  
Hideo zipped up his vest. Put his hand through his hair and rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed a pokeball from his belt.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Alright. Then let's GO!!" Pyra threw her pokeball into the air. The light from the pokeball lighted up the parking lot they were in. A Charmeleon popped up from the ball.  
  
"A Charmeleon huh? I'd never see one those if I were still in Hoenn." Hideo pressed the button on his ball.  
  
"Wingull, Go!" The light appeared again and a small Wingull flew into the air.  
  
"So ya think ya have a type advantage don'cha? Don't count my pokemon out just yet! Charmeleon ember!" From its mouth came a roaring streak of flames.  
  
"Wingull dodge it!" Wingull did a barrel roll in the air and dodged it.  
  
"Wingull supersonic!"   
  
"Charmeleon dig!!" She ordered. Charmeleon dug into the ground before the supersonic could do any effect.  
  
"Dig? How could it use dig?" Hideo wondered, "Wingull watch out for it when it comes out!"   
  
"Now!! Flamethrower!" A hole appeared under Wingull and a volcanic like fire came bellowing towards Wingull from below.  
  
"Heh heh it's over for Wingull" Pyra giggled to herself.  
  
"Wingull water gun!!" Hideo shouted. Wingull shot its water gun and overpowered the flamethrower. "Keep doing water gun!" Wingull came down closer to the hole and began spraying inside it, out of the other side of the hole Charmeleon came out with its eyes dazed and it knocked out.  
  
"My Charmeleon!" Pyra called back her pokemon, "I thought you said this was your first battle?"  
  
"I said it was my first 'Official' battle. I've battled many times before but not for victories. Only for training and practice."  
  
"Huh! I see. Well, then why don't you practice on this!" Pyra took a pokeball from her other arm and threw it out.  
  
"Come on out, Slugma!" Slugma began crawling aroung the asphalt and was already melting it.  
  
"Another fire type. Alright then, Wingull Water gun!" Hideo pointed towards Slugma.   
  
"Slugma, Rock Throw!" The asphalt surrounding Slugma uprooted and was started flying towards Wingull. The water gun hit the asphalt and had no affect on Slugma.  
  
"Wingull fly away!" Wingull flapped its wings harder but the rocks came rushing towards it and it was hit and fell to the ground.  
  
"Heh heh. Critical hit! Down and out!" Pyra smiled.  
  
"Wingull return!" Wingull went back in its pokeball and he picked another pokeball from his belt. When he was about to throw it out he stopped.   
  
"Wh-what's wrong?" Pyra asked.  
  
"Nothing" Hideo smiled, put back his other pokeball, and reached for the special pokemon around his neck. He took off the pokeball and shouted.  
  
"Pikachu, I choose you!" A yellow furry pokemon stood before them.  
  
"Awww how cute! A Pikachu!" Pyra said.  
  
"Well, Pikachu let's see if you still have that spunk from back when we first met." Hideo laughed.  
  
"Well, regardless of how cute it is, a battles a battle. So with that being said, Slugma ember!"  
  
"Pikachu dodge!" Pikachu ran across the parking lot.  
  
"Slugma mudshot!" This time it didn't miss and hit Pikachu.   
  
"Pika-" Pikachu yelled out in pain.   
  
"Pikachu get up! C'mon!" Hideo coached.  
  
"Pi-Pika!" Pikachu got on all fours.  
  
"It's weakened finish it off!" Pyra ordered Slugma to charge toward Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu thundershock!!" Hideo threw his hand into the air and Pikachu's eyes changed from beaten to confident.  
  
"Pika-chu!"   
  
"That won't have any effect. Electric types cant affect my Slug-" Pyra was interrupted as her Slugma fainted.  
  
"What the-? How did you?" Pyra was dumbfounded, "Slugma take a lap, I mean a nap."  
  
Hideo ran up to Pikachu and picked him up cause he was so happy.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Pikachu zapped him again.   
  
"Looks like that Pikachu still needs some time to get used to you." Pyra mentioned.  
  
"Pikachu return" Hideo was burnt to a crisp but still had the energy to make Pikachu return to its ball.   
  
"Say where are ya staying tonite?" Pyra asked.  
  
"At this Pokemon Center."  
  
"Oh yeah? Me too. I'll be back later but before curfew. We can talk. Maybe you can tell me that long story about you and Pokemon training." Pyra smiled. She put on her shirt and walked away with her hands behind her back.  
  
"She looked so girly, yet she seems all too deadly at the same time. Oh well." Hideo began to walk back inside the Pokemon Center when Ketcha ran outside.  
  
"Wow, that was an awesome battle! How did you get that Pikachu to be so poweful?"   
  
"Heh heh I don't know really," he placed his hand behind his head, "it was like we were one for a moment. I knew what it was thinking and it knew what I was thinking. Kinda weird. Well, anyway. I think it's about time youuuuu went to bed." Hideo picked up Ketcha and carried him inside.   
  
"Are you going to bed yet?" Ketcha asked.  
  
"Oh me? Not yet. I'm waiting for someone."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Well, another day another battle for our hero, Hideo. From my eyes view it seems like he likes Pyra but then again he's afraid of her cause she's so weird. She's really innocent when outside of a battle but inside one, she's deadly. Well, for this moment we will leave Hideo to his thoughts after his first battle as a trainer. To be Continued..... 


	4. Capture In The Twilight of Viridian

Pokemon: The Road to Victory  
  
Chapter 4.Capture in the Twilight of Viridian  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
In our last encounter with Hideo, he met a lovely young girl named Pyra, who seemed to be quite crazy at first, but proved to be a great trainer. After their battle, Pyra left but said she would return to the Pokemon Center where she and Hideo could talk.  
  
"Where is she?" Hideo thought to himself. "I wonder what exactly she went to do with that special pokemon she got back from Nurse Joy. I didn't see her use it during our battle. It was in a Great Ball which means it must be pretty strong." Hideo bit his fingernail. At that moment he heard a noise outside his window. He opened it and saw something rustling in the shrubs right outside. He didn't know exactly what it was but he decided he was going to try to capture it.  
  
"Poochyena Go! Scout!" Poochyena's eyes glowed brightly and found something and its eyes didn't budge.  
  
"Alright, you stay here and I'll come around the other side." Hideo ran outside his room and down the hall. He ran outside the double doors and went towards the back. He saw his Poochyena still eyeing whatever it was that was there.  
  
"Good work. Now use tackle to knock it out of the bushes!" Poochyena rammed it straight ahead and a white pokemon came out into the open, into the light coming from the open window.  
  
"A Silcoon! Poochyena Sand Attack!" It kicked dirt into Silcoon's face and Silcoon couldn't see what was going on. Hideo reached behind himself, took an empty pokeball, and hurled it at the defenseless pokemon. The pokeball snapped shut after zapping Silcoon inside itself. It jerked around trying to free itself.   
  
"C'mon, c'mon." Hideo had his tongue sticking out again touching his top lip. The ball stopped moving and he snapped his fingers, "yes!!" He walked over to Poochyena and petted him, "Good job buddy." He took out his pokeball and made it return. He knelt over and picked up his new pokemon. Hideo stood up and looked at his watch.   
  
"10:14. Cufew's at 10:30. I wonder where she is?" Hideo shook his head.   
  
"Why do I care?....But then again, she does have that pokemon I'm dying to find out about. I mean why didn't she use it in our battle. Something must be behind it."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He heard a noise and stuck his head out of his room's doorway. He heard voices so he walked down the hall and peered towards the doorway of the Pokemon Center. There he saw Pyra being scolded by Nurse Joy for being so late. Pyra walked over to Hideo who now was standing near the cafe.  
  
"Wow, pretty strict." Hideo said as she walked towards Hideo.   
  
"Heh heh, yeah. I mean I'm only what 10 minutes late past curfew." Pyra laughed.   
  
"I'm hungry. Wanna come with me to the vending machine?" Pyra asked.  
  
"Sure." Hideo smiled. While they walked Hideo noticed her nerdy style again. The glasses, tied back hair, and vest. She was a very weird girl.  
  
"Hmmm. Water sounds good now." Pyra pushed the button after putting her money in. She grabbed the bottle after it fell and she drank it pretty quickly.  
  
"Ahhh! Refreshing!" Pyra said.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Why? Are you my mom now?" Pyra surprisingly said.  
  
"Well, no I, I-" Hideo stuttered.  
  
"Heh heh, just kidding. I went to train."  
  
"Train? At this time at night?"  
  
"Well, I told ya. I like the night." Pyra drank the rest of her water. Hideo was waiting for his chance to ask his question.  
  
"I was wondering..." Hideo asked but was interrupted.  
  
"Can we go to your room?"  
  
"Uhh sure."  
  
"I don't like being out here in the open.  
  
"Umm okay." Hideo shrugged.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Hideo sat on his bedside while Pyra sat down Indian style on the floor next to him.  
  
"So I was about to ask. What pokemon did you get back from Nurse Joy earlier?"  
  
Pyra looked at him strangely.   
  
"You're a trainer right?" Her eyebrows lightened up.  
  
"Yeeeeah." Hideo reluctantly said.  
  
"And I'm one too, am I correct?" Pyra asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Hideo didn't know why she was asking these questions.  
  
"Well, then you should know you don't ever ask people what pokemon they have."  
  
"Oh sorry, I don't know why I wasn't thinking." Hideo asked  
  
"No problem, mate. Only thing I can tell ya is that it's my special pokemon. It's what got me into fire pokemon."  
  
"Uh huh. Okay this may be rude but-" Hideo looked down but when looked up she interrupted him.  
  
"Is this your friend?" Pyra leaned over Ketcha.  
  
"That's my brother."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Ketcha." Hideo replied.  
  
"Age?  
  
"Now you're being nosey."  
  
"Hah, sorry." Pyra giggled a bit.  
  
"He's 5." Hideo said with a smile.  
  
"Wow, he's young." Pyra was shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I know. He was exhausted when we got here."  
  
"Yeah? Walking can do that to y'know." Pyra sat back down.  
  
"So why do you like the night Pyra?" Hideo asked. Pyra set down the bag she was holding and reached into it.  
  
"Wanna hear a story?" Pyra asked.  
  
"Sure." Hideo said.  
  
"A long time ago about 5 years ago, my father and I went camping. After we went to bed in our tents an Ursaring came into our campsite. I woke up and noticed it so I silently called out my Eevee. I battled the Ursaring in the middle of the night and that was my mistake. We had no light. My Eevee couldn't see a thing. But before the Ursaring finished my Eevee and me off, my father defeated it with a Charmander. I decided I wouldn't make the same mistake twice, so I saved up all my money and bought a fire stone and evolved my Eevee into a Flareon. After that I got into fire pokemon."  
  
"So was Eevee your starter?" Hideo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had two pokemon before I went fire. Then my dad gave me his Charmander as a present on all Girl's day. I trained it up and it evolved. My pokemon are pretty strong because I fight higher level pokemon but I have an advantage with the light from my fire"  
  
"That's actually a really good strategy.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it?" Pyra giggled. Hideo took out of his backpack a chocolate bar and cracked it in half. He gave half of it to her.  
  
"Ohhh!" She crunched into it. With a mouthful she started her batch of questions, "sooo, what's your story?"  
  
"My story?" Hideo asked. Pyra swallowed.  
  
"Yeah. Why did you start your journey late?" She took another bite.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't normally say it in front of Ketcha but since he's asleep I'll tell the tale." Hideo sounded serious. Pyra sat up closer to him. Hideo came down and sat down next to her with his back to the bed.  
  
"When I was 9, my father took me to the Pokemon World Leauge in Petalburg. When we came back we visited my mom in the hospital."  
  
"Hospital? What was wrong with her?" Pyra asked.  
  
"Nothing. She was having my little brother."  
  
"Oh. Go on." Pyra was sorry for interrupting.  
  
"Okay. From what I remember she had been in the hospital for about 3 days already as a precaution."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"When she had me they said she almost died after giving birth all because of this disease she had. But this time they didn't want to take any chances." Hideo said.  
  
"Woah."  
  
"So after she had your brother, she....." Pyra became quiet. Hideo's eyes filled with tears. Pyra didn't know what to say, and they say actions speak louder than words, so she hugged him. Hideo felt better.  
  
"Sorry....it's just-"  
  
"No, I understand"  
  
"After that happened," Hideo wiped away his tears and Pyra backed off, "my father became ill and I had to take care of him plus my brother. There was no choice, I couldn't leave my family."  
  
"So what changed this time?" Pyra asked.  
  
"My father went to stay at Professor Oak's place."  
  
"Professor Oak? THE Professor Oak?!" From the talk show?"  
  
"Yeah. My dad used to be a gym leader and they're old friends."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"My father gave me a starter in addition to the 3 pokemon I had captured and trained over the years." Hideo said showing her the many pokeballs he had around his waist.  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"Haha! Nice try."  
  
"I had to ask." Pyra smiled.  
  
"So early this morning my father told us to pack up and we did. I took my brother along and now we're here."  
  
"Sounds like you're journey should be made into a book or movie or something." Pyra said.  
  
"NO! Movies have happy endings. I have to accomplish my goal before people can start talking about me." Hideo said.  
  
"What's your goal?" Pyra asked.  
  
"To win the Pokemon World League!" Hideo said proudly.  
  
"The World League? How can you? This is your first year! There's no way you can get that good in so little time."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
"You do know that to get into the World League you're going to have to win 8 badges, a preliminary badge, and then win 5 rounds?" Pyra said.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Well, if you want it that badly then I can't stop you. In fact you're going to need some help!"  
  
"Help?"  
  
"Yeah help! I'm coming along with you!"  
  
"With me? You're going to travel with me?"  
  
"Yup, heh heh." Pyra stood up, "together we can get you to the World League and give ya the happy ending ya deserve!" Pyra began shedding tears of joy. "Oh, it's just so beautiful."  
  
"Heh heh, now you're beginning to freak me out."  
  
"Like I haven't already?" She laughed.  
  
"Well, I think before I can become this champion I'm gonna need some sleep so I'm gonna be going to bed now."  
  
"Oh alright. Then nighty night then" Pyra patted him on the back and went out the door. She right back in about 2 minutes later.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hideo said as he took off his vest.  
  
"No more rooms. Can I bunk with ya? I don't snore, well sorta,... well not loud at least" She said. Hideo laughed.  
  
"Sure. We'll be able to leave in the morning and head to Viridian Forest together."  
  
"Oh alright cool" Pyra said.  
  
Hideo turned off the lights as she got into the bed above Ketcha's.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Sleep tight, don't let the Weedle bite." Pyra said.  
  
"God she's weird!" Hideo thought to himself.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Man, how much more weirder can Pyra get. She's very outspoken and always speaks her mind. I wonder how much Hideo can take before he throws her off a cliff. Well, again we must leave our hero. Let us leave him to his dreams and see him in the morning when he starts again on his journey through Kanto. To Be Continued... 


	5. Evolution in Viridian Forest

Pokemon: The Road to Victory  
  
Chapter 5. Evolution in Viridian Forest  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Hideo yawned and looked up.   
  
"Howdy!"  
  
"AH!" Hideo jumped at the sight of Pyra right in his face.   
  
"Good morning!"   
  
"Please, do not do that." Hideo breathed hard.   
  
"Heh heh. Get dressed. We got a big day."  
  
"Big day?" Hideo threw his feet over the side of the bed he was on and then placed them on the ground.  
  
"Of training. We're gonna be training today." Pyra said as she filled her bag with some food. Hideo looked over at her and she was wearing her glasses and tied back hair. Hideo yawned and woke up his brother.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"So you're going to be traveling with us?" Ketcha asked as they walked down the road.  
  
"Yup. So where are ya guys headed anyway?" Pyra asked.  
  
"Pewter City" Hideo said as he looked at his PokeNAV"   
  
"Ahhh I see. Well, then we'll have to cross straight through the Viridian Forest. It's pretty dark in there sometimes cuz of there being so many darn trees." Pyra said.  
  
"Dark?" Ketcha got a little afraid.  
  
"And there are tons of bugs in there too." Pyra put her fingers to her face and tried to make them look like fangs.  
  
"B-b-bug pokemon?" Ketcha stuttered.   
  
"Yeah, creepy, slimy bug pokemon! Oooooo!" Pyra had fun terrorizing Hideo's little brother. Ketcha ran behind Hideo's leg as they walked.  
  
"Are there really bug pokemon in the forest?"  
  
"Well, according to the PokeNAV there ARE a lot of bug species there. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I caught a bug pokemon last night. Wanna see?" Ketcha ran and climbed up a tree.   
  
"Nooo!" Ketcha said from far away.  
  
"Ha ha! You're little brothers so cute." Pyra laughed.  
  
"You just love messing with him don'cha?" Hideo asked. Pyra folded her arms behind her head as they walked past a sign saying 'Viridian Forest'.  
  
"Yup." Pyra said as she saw Ketcha catching up in the corner of her eye. Ketcha looked over head as they began their march inside the dark black forest.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"HA! Caught you!" A person came jumping out of a tree and threw a net over Hideo's head.  
  
"What the-" Hideo barely had a chance to talk.  
  
"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" The kid landed in front of Hideo and wore shorts, a tank top, and a large sun hat.  
  
"Alright!" Hideo took the net off and threw it aside. He reached behind himself and took out a pokeball.   
  
"Two on two!" The boy held out two pokeballs in one hand while holding over his Butterfree catcher in the other hand.  
  
"Okay then." Hideo reached again and picked another pokeball from his belt.  
  
"What's your name, by the way?" Pyra asked.  
  
"Benny and I'm a bug catcher. Now let's start already!" Benny threw his two pokeballs out. A Caterpie and Wurmple appeared.  
  
"Nice pokemon. But take a look at mine." Hideo smiled proudly as he threw his own two pokeballs. His Wingull and Silcoon showed up. Ketcha hid behind Pyra's leg.  
  
"I see you too like bug pokemon. Let's see whose is better! Wurmple string shot!" Wurmple shot out his attack at Wingull. Wingull's wings were a bit tangled up in the webbing and it fell to the ground, struggling to get its wings free.  
  
"Silcoon, poison sting!" Caterpie became poisoned and started to wobble around.  
  
"Poison? Good strategy. But not good enough! Wurmple tackle his handicapped Wingull!" Wurmple came rushing toward the fallen Wingull. When Wurmple was close enough Hideo's eye sparkled and he smiled.  
  
"Wingull, wing attack!" Wingull broke free from the string shot and flapped its wings hard, attacking the oncoming Wurmple.   
  
"Oh no!" Wurmple fell back and fainted, "errrrr! Caterpie tackle!"  
  
"Silcoon dodge!" Hideo commanded, and Caterpie went soaring part Silcoon. Caterpie got hurt.  
  
"What happened?" Ketcha asked. Pyra leaned over.  
  
"It's hurt cuz it's poisoned."   
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Finish it off Silcoon, tackle!" Silcoon charged Caterpie and knocked it out.   
  
"Ughhh, my bug pokemon." Benny took out his two pokeballs and returned his pokemon.  
  
"That was a good battle. I'll be stronger next time!" Benny said.   
  
"I'll be waiting." Hideo replied.   
  
"Oooo a Beautifly! Well, catch you later......uhhh, what was your name again?  
  
"Hideo."   
  
"Well, then catch you later Hideo." Benny climbed up a tree and began pursuing the Beautifly with his net.  
  
"What a weirdo." Pyra said.  
  
"You should talk," Hideo mumbled.   
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Pyra said angrily and pulled out a mallet from nowhere and smashed him with it.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
It was around mid-day now and they beginning to get hungry. Ketcha's stomach growled, Hideo followed with the same noise coming from his own stomach.  
  
"Hideo, do you have anything to eat?'  
  
"Yeah, a few sandwiches."   
  
"Well, pull them out then. I'm starving!" Ketcha said anxiously.   
  
"Ya guys brought sandwiches? Can I....have some....?" Pyra's eye sparkled and her mouth watered. She was two inches away from Hideo's food.   
  
"Uhh sure," Hideo took out another sandwich from his backpack, "here." Pyra snatched it from him and scarfed it down.  
  
"Hey, Pyra."  
  
"Yueah?" Pyra said with a mouth full.  
  
"Where did you say you were from?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Well, can you tell me. You know, just curious." Hideo said. Ketcha sat soundlessly as he ate his sandwich.   
  
"I'm from Cherrygrove town. My father and mother still live there with my two brothers. They run a PokeMart there. My family's owned that store for ages and now my brothers are learning the tricks of running it. I didn't want to though, so after my adventure in that forest with my dad I decided to go through Johto. I took the Gym Challenge but I didn't get enough badges in time to compete in the Silver Conference. I guess I wasn't good enough." Pyra said.  
  
"Don't say that. So what are your plans now?" Hideo asked.  
  
"Well," Pyra took another bite of her sandwich, "I was thinking of just training for now, not really competing. So when ya showed up, it was an excuse to go traveling again."  
  
"I see. Well, you're welcome to come with us." Hideo smiled.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The gang walked through the forest until it became dark  
  
.  
  
"How far does this forest go?" Ketcha asked.  
  
"We'll be able to get to Pewter tomorrow." Pyra said.  
  
"Well, then let's stay here for the night." Hideo said. Pyra called out her Flareon.  
  
"Ok." Hideo took out a sleeping bag from his backpack and his brother's sleeping bag.  
  
Pyra gathered some wood from around the forest.  
  
"Flareon, flamethrower!" A fire roared in the center of their campsite. Pyra reached into her bag and took out her sleeping bag. Hideo took off his hat and placed it to the side. Ketcha then yelled out,  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Huh? What was what?" Hideo asked.  
  
"That noise." Ketcha said.  
  
"What noise?" Pyra asked from inside her sleeping bag.  
  
"Nothing." Ketcha was scared but tried to be brave. They all heard a noise now.  
  
"Huh?" Hideo sat up.   
  
"Pyra do you see anything?"  
  
"Nope, how about you Ketcha?" Pyra looked around.  
  
"Ehhhhh"   
  
"Ketcha what's wrong-" Hideo looked over and saw Heracross staring Ketcha right in the face.  
  
"Now, don't move. He might use headbutt." Pyra said in a whisper to Ketcha. Hideo and Pyra got out of their sleeping bags slowly, not trying to make any sudden movements.   
  
"Alright, Flareon go!" Pyra called out her pokemon.   
  
"Flareon, tackle!" It ran swiftly to Heracross and rammed it onto the side of a tree.   
  
"Yes!" Pyra yelled out. The tree's leaves rustled and then something fell from it.  
  
"What was that?" Hideo asked.  
  
"Don't know. Flareon walk over there and see what fell." Flareon trotted slowly to the side of the tree. Ketcha pointed and ran.  
  
"Bee-Bee-Beedrill!" Pyra yelled. Hideo looked over and saw about 5 of them start to get up.  
  
"Oh man! Run!!" Hideo shouted. He began to run but then saw his hat on the ground in the corner of his eye.  
  
"My hat." He dove for it and then rolled into a kneeling position and he took off like a rocket. They all ran down and around trees with Flareon running alongside them. Pyra looked back and saw the Beedrills right above Hideo, who was way behind them. She worried that they would sting him and he'd be hurt.   
  
"Ketcha, keep running ahead. Don't turn just run straight, I gotta help your brother." Pyra stopped and turned around to look at Hideo running straight at her.   
  
"Flareon, Fire Spin!" Fire came in the form of a small tornado and flew past Hideo but went toward the Beedrill. They didn't run into it, instead they flew high in to the sky and came back down away from the attack.  
  
"Oh no. Flareon, try ember!" Flareon opened its mouth and shot out small balls of fire at them but it missed. Two of them came down and attacked her Flareon knocking it over. Hideo stood there with Pyra.  
  
"They seem to be high level Beedrill, they're really fast! Looked like they just used twineedle."  
  
"Pidgey, peck!" Pyra and Hideo looked above and saw a Pidgey attack one of the Beedrills. It flew off in fear of being attacked again. The four remaining Beedrill hovered in the air still.   
  
"Are you guys okay?" Ketcha came running back to them.  
  
"Was that your Pidgey?" Hideo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ketcha said. His Pidgey was flying in place right in front of the four Beedrill. All four began to do Focus energy. They glowed with power.  
  
"Flareon, take down!" One of the Beedrill didn't move when Flareon jumped towards them and it fainted on the ground. Hideo grabbed a pokeball.  
  
"Wingull, Go!" He threw the ball but something surprised him.  
  
"Silcoon?" Silcoon had come out in place of Wingull. Hideo was shocked.  
  
"Ahhh, oh well. Silcoon, poison sting!" Beedrill dodged and dove to attack Silcoon.   
  
"Harden!" Hideo tried to get the attack off in time before Beedrill got to him. Silcoon's skin shun and the attack barely scratched Silcoon.  
  
"Pidgey use gust!" Ketcha yelled out. A gust of wind ripped through the leaves of the trees and hit another Beedrill, it fainted as well.   
  
"Only 2 left!" Pyra said, "Ember!" It hit one of the two Beedrill and it fell to the ground. It struggled to get up.   
  
"Silcoon, tackle it" Silcoon hit the Beedrill hard from the side and knocked it up into the air. Ketcha tried another gust and both Beedrill got caught in it. They were flung far away and all three of them were safe now.  
  
"Whoo, wasn't expecting that." Hideo fell over and sat on the ground.  
  
"Pidgey, return." Ketcha called back his Pidgey.  
  
"Wow, that was some nice pokemon battling Ketcha." Pyra congratulated him. Then out of nowhere they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Ha! Caught you again!" A net came from above and flew onto Hideo's head.  
  
"Benny?" Ketcha asked. He couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Yup, it's me again. I told you I'd be back."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hideo said taking off the net from around his neck.  
  
"I just witnessed that great battle. All three of you were superb. And I wanted to ask you if you'd like to have a pokemon battle!"  
  
"At this time of night?" Hideo said while getting to his feet and wiping dirt from his clothes.  
  
"C'mon a quick battle. Since I have some new pokemon and they'll wipe the floor with you in no time flat." Benny proudly said as he tipped his hat.  
  
"Well, you just got yourself a battle." Hideo called back Silcoon and picked another pokeball from his belt. Pyra's Flareon lit up the playing field.  
  
"It'll be one on one this time. Best two out of three. Now let's start. Pinsir Go!" He threw out his pokeball.  
  
"Pikachu Go!" Hideo called out after grabbing the pokeball form his necklace.  
  
"A Pikachu? I like your style, thinking you can beat me with that, puh. Pinsir Vicegrip!" "Pikachu, agility" It darted from side to side but Pinsir lowered its pincirs low and caught it. It crushed Hideo's pikachu hard and didn't let up.  
  
"Pikachu, thunderbolt."  
  
"Piiiika-" Pikachu tried but couldn't let off its attack.  
  
"Pinsir, Seismic toss!" Pinsir turned in a circle and let Pikachu out of its grip. Pikachu was dizzy and helpless in the air. Pinsir jumped and caught it and started to fall to the ground, but at the last moment Pikachu gave off its thunderbolt right onto Pinsir's pincirs.   
  
"Huh?!" Benny was speechless, "how did- How could your Pikachu fry my Pinsir in one shock?" Pinsir laid lifeless on the forest floor.   
  
"Argh, no matter. Pinsir return! Try this. Metapod go!" Benny chose a Metapod for his second pokemon. Pyra and Ketcha sat on a rock nearby.   
  
"A Metapod! I wonder how he'll use Pikachu now." Pyra thought.  
  
"Pikachu thundershock!"  
  
"Metapod, harden!" Its skin shun with the light from the moon and the thundershock attack didn't affect it.   
  
"What? Pikachu try it again!" Hideo commanded.  
  
"Metapod harden!" Benny smiled. The electric attack had no affect.  
  
"Tackle it!"   
  
"Harden, harden, harden." Benny's only attack was harden. Pikachu ran head first against Metapod's hard shell of a body. Pikachu became dizzy. It couldn't stand and it fell over, defeated.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to win this, ha!" Benny laughed. Hideo called back Pikachu and reached for Aron, but then thought for a second. "If I use Aron nothing will happen, they'll just be even matched. But if I use Silcoon, then there'll be no winner at least."  
  
"Silcoon go!" Hideo threw his pokeball high into the air and with a flash of light Silcoon appeared. Then at the blink of an eye Metapod began to give off light.  
  
"What's going on?" Ketcha asked.  
  
"Just watch." Pyra pointed to the Metapod. Metapod began to change shape. Wings appeared in the back, and its glossy skin turned to different colors.  
  
"Wow, Benny's Metapod evolved into a Buterfree!" Ketcha had never seen an evolution.  
  
"Hey! Errrr! Well, there's goes my strategy." Hideo grit his teeth.  
  
"Ha! Told you I was about to win this! Butterfree, stun spore" Butterfree flew from side to side leaving a trail of dust, and it was now coming toward Silcoon.   
  
"Silcoon, dodge it" Silcoon got out of the way in time.  
  
"Butterfree, take down!"   
  
"Silcoon, harden!" The attack didn't faze Silcoon at all.  
  
"Butterfree try it again!"  
  
"Silcoon harden again!" This time Butterfree came charging twice as fast and knocked over Silcoon a few feet.  
  
"Silcoon get up!" Hideo was worried he was going to lose for the first time, "C'mon! Get up!" Silcoon began to move, then like Metapod before it, it started to glow.  
  
"Looks like this match just got interesting." Pyra said with her legs crossed and arms folded. Silcoon was glowing and it changed shape too. Wings and a new colors followed.  
  
"Hideo's Silcoon evolved into a Beautifly!" Ketcha was excited. He had just witnessed two evolutions in a row.   
  
"Wow, I have a Beautifly. Now what attack to use? Ahh I got one. Beautifly, wow I like saying that, Beautifly gust!" Hideo pointed. A gust of wind went sailing down Butterfree's way.  
  
"Butterfree, dodge it and use sleep power!" Benny yelled out, also pointing.  
  
"Beautifly absorb!" Before Butterfree could attack, energy was being stripped away from it by Beautifly's absorb attack.   
  
"Butterfree!" It began to lose altitude.  
  
"Beautifly, tackle!" Rushing at it with full speed, Beautifly made Butterfree fall to the ground.   
  
"Yes!" Hideo jumped into the air. Butterfree fainted.  
  
"I knew he'd win somehow" Pyra said with a smile. Hideo called back his Beautifly.  
  
"Ahhh. Mm." Benny nodded, "you won fair and square Hideo. So what are your plans for tonite?" Benny called back his Butterfree. As Benny said that Hideo looked past the trees and saw some light coming from somewhere.  
  
"Hey, about how far is Pewter City from here?"  
  
"Umm about 15 minutes, I think"  
  
"Man, we're so close, but we left all our stuff at the campsite we were at before the Beedrill attacked us.  
  
"Guess we're going to have to go back." Pyra stood up from sitting back on the rock.  
  
"No worries, friends. Look what I brought!" Benny walked behind a tree and took out all their stuff.  
  
"When I heard screaming I saw you guys running from the campsite. I thought you were heading towards Pewter so I grabbed your guys' stuff and followed you."  
  
"Man, we must've ran really far!" Ketcha said.  
  
"Well, thanks Benny." Hideo smiled.  
  
"No problem. Oh and here. Have this." Benny handed a spray bottle to each.  
  
"Antidotes?" They all said.  
  
"Just in case you run into more bug pokemon on your journey."  
  
"Thanks. So what are you going to do?" Hideo asked.   
  
"I'm going to stay here and train for a while. Try to catch more bug pokemon. So I'll catch you guys later, alright?!" Benny said while climbing up a tree.  
  
"All right." The gang started walking and they waved good bye.  
  
"Wow, a Beautifly!" Hideo said while holding his pokeball in his hand.  
  
"So you caught a Silcoon last night while I was gone?" Pyra asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, congratulations"  
  
"Thanks" Hideo smiled.  
  
"So how do you feel about Bug pokemon now Ketcha?" Pyra asked.  
  
"They're okay. I'm not afraid of them any more." Ketcha replied.  
  
"Well, then you wouldn't mind holding this." Pyra held out a wild Spinarak she had just found on the ground.  
  
"Waaaaa!!!" Ketcha began running towards the path down Pewter. Hideo and Pyra laughed together. Pyra laid the Spinarak down and she and Hideo followed after Ketcha.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Evolution, it's an awesome experience. Just ask Hideo. A newly evolved pokemon has made him even more anxious about getting to Pewter. There he'll battle his first Gym Battle. Will he win his first badge? Or will he meet his first big disappointment?  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
